Dreams Do Come True
by Firehawk7210
Summary: Sabine has a really weird dream and the strangest part is that it comes to life.what will she do then?


**A/N:okay I know I said I won't be writing or update but I decided to give all of you two one is when Sabine has a crazy dream and it does come true ,and the next one I will give to you Wensday I would have given it to you on July 4(because that is what it is going to be about)but I discover I am going to the river Thursday come back Sunday and leave for the camping on wensday,so I am busy now enough of my chit chat to the one-shot.**

 **Dreams do come true**

 _Ezra and Sabine walked through the streets of the Lothal's market when they stop in a ally._

 _"Sabine I been needing to tell you something"Ezra said_

 _Sabine blushed 'wait did I just blush?'Sabine thought"go ahead Ezra"Sabine said_

 _Ezra took a deep breath and said "Sabine I really really like you"_

 _"I..I like you two"Sabine said_

 _'WAIT WHAT?'Sabine thought. Ezra leaned in closer,lips lightly touching and then..._

 _"_ AHHHHHHH!"Sabine screamed as she jumped up from her bed Hera ran in the room with Kanan by her side

"What's wrong?"Kanan said in a concern voice

" i'am fine,Hera I need to speak to you now"Sabine said fast grabbing Hera's arm and dragging her to the cockpit. The two females enter the cockpit and Sabine let go of Hera's arm and started walking towards her seat

"Sabine love,is everything alright?"Hera said

"I just had a really strange dream that I need to tell you"Sabine said as she started to tell Hera about the dream On some parts of the dream Hera nodded or said okay until she finish

"I can't believe I had that dream,do you know what it means?"Sabine said

"Oh it means"Hera said as she started to have a big smile on her face"that you..love him"

"Hahahaha very funny Hera"Sabine said she finish laughing her eyes grew wide and she said"wait your not joking are you?"

"Nope"Hera said with a big smile"how bout you go and get some rest and we will continue this in the morning"

"Okay"Sabine yawned as she stand up and went back to her bunk.

 **-morning-**

Sabine woke up and put on her colorful Mandalorian(did I spell that right?)armor then walked in the kitchen grab a fruit then walked in the cargo bay where the other crew members where at

"Okay we need some supplies"Hera said as she saw Sabine climbed down the ladder

"Who will go,and don't choose Zeb and Ezra together"Kanan said gesturing last time when they where sent out

"Okay I will send Sabine and Ezra"Hera said and then Sabine almost choked on her fruit

"yes"Ezra said silently to himself. Ezra ran up the ladder to grab his things'I am going to tell her'Ezra thought with determination in his eyes.

Back in the cargo bay Sabine walked up to Hera and whisper"Hera why did you do this to me?"

"Just trust me"Hera said as she handed Sabine the supply list.

"Ugh what did I do to you?"Sabine moaned as she grab the list and climbed the ladder then went to grab her stuff and went back to the cargo bay where Ezra was leaning on the wall.

"Come on let's get this over with"Sabine sighed as they walked down the Ghost's ramp.

Ezra and Sabine walked up the hill in silence until Ezra broke the ice"soo..it's weird that Hera send both of us"

"Yeah it is"Sabine said

"Well I am...going to race you"Ezra said running down the hill

"Hey!"Sabine said running after him. The two run into town and they both stop with a tie

"Well we tie"Ezra said out of breath

"Yeah..lets get doing these supplies"Sabine said also out of breath. The two went in two different directions to get the supplies. After they got the supplies they meet up in the middle of the market and that is when Sabine notice Ezra is taller then her 'when did that happen?'Sabine thought

"Okay I got everything,you?"Sabine said

"Yeah"Ezra said"um Sabine can I ask you something"

"Sure"the blue and orange hair girl said

"Follow me"Ezra said as he walked in a ally. Ezra put his things down and so did Sabine

"So..what did you want to tell me?"Sabine said with a raise eyebrow

Ezra took a deep breath and said"Sabine I...I like you"

'Just like my dream'Sabine thought as she felt a pair of arms around her waist pulling her towards Ezra. Ezra leaned down and kiss Sabine. Sabine didn't pulled away but she kiss him back and put her arms around Ezra's neck. They kissed for several more seconds and pull away to breath

"Ezra I like you two"Sabine said smiling. Ezra smiled back and grab the supplies and the two walked back to the Ghost

 **-back on the Ghost/Ezra's and Zeb's room-**

Ezra just got back from the supply run and enter his room. When the door close shut Ezra turned his back form the door and jumped up and put his fist in the air

"Yes i did it I can't believe it"Ezra said unaware that Kanan enter the room

"Can't believe what?"Kanan said with a raise eyebrow

Oh..nothing"Ezra turned around and scratch the back of his neck

 **-Sabine's room-**

"Wow that wasn't bad at all"Sabine said sitting in a chair.

"What's not bad?"Hera ask in the doorway

"Nothing"Sabine said looking away and blushing

"Okayyy,whatever you say"Hera said leaving the doorway.

Sabine smiled and said"I guess dreams really do come true"

 **A/N:you liked it my fellow hawk because I hope you did,anyways review what you think.(I will not do question for the chapter on one-shots) remember pray for our dear friend xEPICxBULLSEYEx**

 **Later fellow Hawks and may the force be with you always:)**


End file.
